


Soak

by genderqueerbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Other, Trans Character, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueerbucky/pseuds/genderqueerbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to hold it during a mission makes Bucky remember a kink he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinkshaming myself right now. Warnings are in the end notes (they are spoilery)

Bucky grits his teeth and shifts slightly on the grass he’s laying on, spreading his legs slightly. He continues to look over the short stone wall he’s mostly concealed by as he does so, only the top of his head and the barrel of his gun peeking over. His target won’t see him at all or until it’s too late, there’s no reason for further concealing himself with no imminent threat from behind. Cursing quietly, he shifts again, suddenly wishing he hadn’t drunk half of Steve’s water as well as his own after starting to feel slightly cooked in all his layers. He wonders what’s taking the target so long to come out, Steve and the others may have finished their end of the mission by now. He knows what will happen if the target doesn’t come soon enough but he tries not to think about it, he can’t get up and miss them. 

It’s hard not to think about it, his bladder is twinging insistently now, not nearly enough to make him too distracted to hit his target but enough that he’s uncomfortable. Keeping his belly off the ground helps but the plank position is hard to hold even as a supersoldier and near impossible to shoot in, it’s too risky. He eases himself back onto his front and worries his lower lip in his teeth as the pressure gets worse, still looking over the wall. His concentration hasn’t been compromised, he takes a breath and blows out through his nose, he’s fine.

Time blurs slightly as he waits, ignoring and getting somewhat used to the increased and painful persistence of his bladder. It feels like it’s been hours and he’s starting to think the information he was given was false. He wants to get up for a bathroom break but he knows he shouldn’t, his bladder twinges with the thought and he has to shove his crotch against the ground to stop from leaking. He’s sweaty, hot, uncomfortable, and starting to lose focus when the target comes into his sights. It’s not a big hit but it’s important to the mission, so he snaps back into focus and shoots, it’s still a clean shot but not as clean as it should’ve been. He rolls over on his back afterwards, feeling crappy and dehydrated besides his bladder hurting with how full it is and messages in to the rest of the Avengers that he’s killed the target. 

Sitting up puts pressure on his bladder and he moans despite himself at the feeling, dick twitching weakly in his pants and leaking a few drops. He gets on one knee to stand up and whimpers as the few drops turn into a stream that he can’t stop no matter how hard he clenches. His pants get shiny with wetness and he falls back to both knees so it doesn’t puddle in his boots and lets it soak into the grass instead. Sighing half in relief and half in exasperation, he waits a moment before standing up. His dick is half hard in his pants and he’s grateful that his mission didn’t require a cup. He hopes that his pants will be dry enough that it’s not noticeable by the time he gets back to the quinjet. 

No one notices except Steve, who hands him his civvies and rubs his back, whispering, “It happens to everyone.” In his ear.

He remembers Steve saying the same thing to him a long time ago, tucking a blanket around his shoulders and offering to trade pants, which he remembers refusing. He knows this memory is real.

He also remembers a woman pushing him down onto a bed and her fingers rubbing on his perineum and other hand digging into his stomach, telling him to let go, he remembers the bed getting wet beneath him. He can’t remember her face. He doesn’t know if this memory is real.

Bucky’s still half hard when he changes and he’s fairly sure that part doesn’t just happen to everyone.

He wants to try it again, on purpose this time.

\--- 

Bucky gasps softly and his eyes water as a hot wet spot forms on the inseam of his jeans. He clamps his legs together and half sobs in desperation and the knowledge of how filthy this is, how he shouldn’t be doing it. He’s in the bathtub so it won’t make a mess but even the very idea of wetting himself is dirty. He looks up at the bathroom door to make sure it’s still closed before looking back down at himself, legs trembling slightly with how badly he has to go. Stroking down his lower belly with his metal fingers makes him whimper and leak, hot between his thighs. He lets his legs fall open again and presses his knuckles gently above his bladder, letting out a moan with how sensitive it is to press on. He squirms and puts his right hand in the wet spot, watching piss well up between his fingers as he starts to lose control. 

The front door opening startles him and he automatically clenches all his muscles to keep from wetting anymore, the discomfort of needing to go resettles in his abdomen as if he hasn’t had any relief at all.

“Steve?” He asks, putting effort into making himself sound like normal.

“Hey Buck.” Steve says, opening the bathroom door.

Bucky pulls his legs up against his chest to hide the wet spot before realizing it’s spread to the backs of his thighs, biting his lip and willing Steve not to notice.

Steve looks down at him and his eyebrows draw together, “Are you oka-” He cuts himself off when he sees the wet spot, mouth falling open slightly and eyebrows raising. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky manages, voice shaking. He hangs his head, hair falling in front of his face as his muscles give up and he floods his jeans. Wetness seeps down his thighs and butt because his knees are still pulled against his chest and puddles beneath him. He didn’t want Steve to see him like this but it can’t be helped now. He looks up again and Steve is still standing there like a deer in headlights, seemingly frozen to the spot. Bucky stands up, wetness running down the insides of his legs, and clears his throat. 

Steve blinks and stares at him, opening and closing his mouth for a moment as he decides what to say, “I should’ve knocked.” He says weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is a trans man and Bucky is nonbinary but still uses he/him pronouns, their transness isn't central to the fic or fetishized. (I'm trans myself) 
> 
> The warning is for Steve walking in on Bucky while he's wetting without his consent, which isn't the way Bucky wanted him to find out about his kink. It will be resolved and nothing otherwise bad happens to either of them.
> 
> You may have noticed that my username is changed, that's because I switched the account this was hosted on because some friends know my other username.


End file.
